


Deep Waters Run Still

by Vae



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Skinny Dipping, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skinny dipping and pranks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Waters Run Still

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [28 Flavors of Adam Lambert charity ficlet drive](http://itinerant-vae.livejournal.com/191534.html) for tanisafan. Thanks to [](http://lvs2read.livejournal.com/profile)[**lvs2read**](http://lvs2read.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Feedback and concrit always welcome, plenty more prompts to be claimed.

Adam had expected Kris to be kind of shy about getting naked. Maybe it's a stereotype, maybe he's even bought into the whole "aw shucks" thing that Kris pulls off so well, but whatever, he didn't expect Kris's reaction to the lake to be enthusiastically stripping off. "You have a water kink I don't know about?"

Kris throws him a laughing look and toes off his sneakers, hands dropping (with Adam's avid attention) to his belt buckle. "I haven't been swimming in months, man, I used to come here all the time."

Here is some place Adam's never heard of, but since that applies to most of Arkansas, he's not really worrying about that right now. "Swimming? Like in pools? With life guards and safety systems and chlorine and nothing waiting to eat you?"

"Like swimming." Kris rolls his eyes and shucks his jeans, then his underwear and _hello_ naked Kris, nice to see you again. "C'mon, it's fun."

"Is it even safe to swim here?" Adam eyes the lake doubtfully. It's pretty, a fantastic example of the beauty of nature and so on, but swimming? "Is it deep enough? Is it too deep? Are there currents?"

Kris laughs at him and reaches up to undo Adam's necklaces. "I used to swim here since I was about four, it's safe."

"You were smaller when you were four!" Adam protests. He already knows he's going to do this. Kris wants to do it, doing it will make Kris happy, ergo Adam's going to swim in a lake full of god only knows what.

"It gets deeper further out," Kris promises. He tucks Adam's necklaces into the pocket of his jeans and starts on his cuffs. "I'll protect you from the big bad lake monster."

Adam gives Kris a dark look and crouches down, undoing his boots. "What am I gonna tell your mom and dad? And Jive? Sorry, your Idol got drowned in a lake?"

"I'm not gonna drown," Kris says firmly and nearly knocks Adam over by tugging his t-shirt over his head when he's not expecting it. "Come _on_ , man."

He's going to get sunburned on top of everything else. It's still going to be worth it. He tugs off the rest of his clothes and has to admit it's kind of nice to feel the sun on his skin again. It _is_ pretty private. No one else is around and if anyone does turn up, they'll be able to see in plenty of time to get covered up.

Kris makes a happy sound and heads off towards the water. Adam finishes taking off his rings, leaves everything tucked together, and follows more slowly, stopping when he's about ankle deep. "Holy _shit_ , fucker, it's freezing!"

Kris laughs again, still heading into the water like it's not cold enough to ache all the way down to his bones. Adam grits his teeth and follows. He can do this. Kris wants it, he can do it, fuck, it's getting colder as he gets deeper, there must be some kind of ice monster living in this lake. Then he yelps, automatically reaching down to cup his cock and balls in a vain attempt to protect them from the cold of the water.

Adam's beginning to suspect Kris of being completely impervious to cold and also a sadist, from the way he grins at Adam's discomfort.

"City boy," Kris accuses and then he's _gone_.

Adam stares in complete and utter panic for a moment then flails deeper into the water, heading towards the last place he saw Kris, disregarding the cold or the way his genitals are trying to climb back inside his body. He'd been kidding about drowning. He'd never actually thought that Kris _could_ drown, disappear like that, ice around his heart way colder than the water, making it hard to breathe. "Kris! _Kris!_ "

There's movement in the water. He's not sure if it's Kris or some fish or whatever that's living in the lake but he's taking no chances, heading straight for it. Something brushes against his legs and he stops, biting back the yelp of terror that wants to escape. "Kris!"

It touches his leg again and Adam loses his balance, arms windmilling in a vain attempt to stop himself falling into the water. "Kriiiiiis!"

He falls victim to gravity with a loud splash, cold water everywhere, into his hair, over his nipples and armpits which are nearly as unhappy about the temperature as his balls are, over his face, and then the lake in front of him erupts with a grinning Kris.

Adam's not sure if he wants to kiss him or push him back under the water and kill him.


End file.
